A Ghost From the Past
by jay2004
Summary: It is five years after the season finale and Pacey and Joey are still living with eachother in NYC and Pacey is soon going to ask Joey to marry him. But what will happen when Andy comes back and tells Pacey she still loves him?


Author's note: This is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever written.

Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek's characters do not in anyway belong to me.

_Five years after the season finale and everything seems to be going perfect for the Creek crew. Pacey and Joey are still living with each other in NYC. Joey is an English literature teacher at one of the most prestigious private schools in Manhattan, and Pacey still owns the Ice House in Capeside, which is closed in the winters and opens in the summer, allowing Joey and Pacey to spend their summers there. Although, Pacey and Joey are not married yet, Pacey has already picked out the ring with Dawson last time he was in NY. _

_Dawson is very a well known producer and his movies have been very successful. He has fallen in love with Julia, a film professor at UCLA, and couldn't be happier. Pacey and Joey often go to LA when they can to visit Dawson and are always at the New York premiers for his movies. _

_Jack and Doug are still living in Capeside and raising Jen's daughter. Jack is continuing to teach at Capeside High and Doug is still protecting the lives of the Capesiders. However, their lives have been turned upside down, because they are thinking of adopting a baby to add onto their loving family. _

_While everything seems perfect, but what will happen when Pacey's first love comes back into his life?_

One day while Dawson is frantically getting ready for the last day of shooting for one of his films, which in the industry's eyes is sure to be another hit, his cell phone starts to ring. In a rushed and disturbed tone of voice answers the phone...

"WHAT?"

"Ummmm... is this Dawson Leery?"

"Yes this is..."

"Is that the way you talk to a friend you haven't seen in years!"

Taking a couple of seconds to register the voice "ANDY!"

In her chipper voice. "OMG Dawson I was afraid you had forgotten who I was."

"Of course not, I'm just extremely busy right now; I'm in the middle of rapping up a shoot.... Wow! I can't believe it is really you... can I give you call back in two hours?"

"Of course! But wait, I'm coming to visit, I want to help Jack and Doug with the adopting procedures and I want to see everyone! But I really want to surprise Pacey, can I have his addresss?"

"Yeah, let me just hand the phone over to one of my assistants and she will give you everything you need..."

"I can't believe it Dawson; your dream has come true! I always knew it would!"

"Thanks Andy, but I got to go... here is my assistant. I can't wait to see you!"

Preoccupied in his work, Dawson regretted to tell Andy that Pacey and Joey were living together and that Pacey was going to propose to her any day now.

_Andy had been living in Florence for several years trying to get her life together. She recently started to work at a hospital in Florence with kids who had similar psychological problems, and was now beginning to develop her own practice. Although she had stayed in touch with Jack over the years and had heard about Jen's death, because of her own psychological problems she tried to distance herself from her past and Jack tried to not tell Andy anything that might make her get sick again. _

_Although Andy had been away for several years, she never fully stopped thinking about Pacey and never fully got over him. She tried to block him out of her mind when she was really depressed, but now that she was better, Pacey seemed to be on her mind more and more. While she was coming back to the States to help Jack and Doug, she couldn't deny in her heart that she also hoped to find out that Pacey still had some feelings for her. _

_Pacey never feeling more in love with Joey than he is now, cooked her a romantic dinner and can't stop thinking about when they will be married. _

"Pace I'm home!"

Joey walks into the dinning room to see candles lit and the table beautifully set. She stands in awe of what Pacey has done and Pacey comes from behind her and puts his arms around her.

"I woke up this morning and just remembered how great my life is and how lucky I am that out of the hundreds of men from your past you are with me."

_Giving the Joey smile._ "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Lets just face it Jo, there has been a lot of men in the Potter life."

"and there haven't been that many girls in the Witter life?"

"Well I can't deny that I have had a few, I'm just so irresistible, but I don't need to tell you that."

After a very romantic dinner, Joey remembers that she has left some of her student's papers in the car, and although Pacey tries to persuade Joey to forget about her work tonight, Joey's diligent side wins and Pacey goes down to her car to get the papers for her.

Only a couple of minutes after Pacey left, Joey is cleaning the table from dinner and hears the doorbell. She goes to open the door thinking it is Pacey...

"Couldn't stand to be away from me for more than 2 minutes?"

"Well actually it was more like fifteen years."

"ANDY!!!!"

"O my god Joey!!!! Give me a hug"

"What are you doing here? Come in! Andy I can't believe it is you."

"Well I came back to the States to help Jack and Doug with the adoption process and I wanted to see everyone. I've missed you all so much."

"Andy it has been way too long, come and sit down, tell me everything! How are you? What have you been doing??"

"Great great!! Where's Pacey?"

"O he just went down stairs for a sec he will be right back. He will be so happy to see you."

"I can't wait to seem him either! Jack didn't tell me that you were living in New York too!"

"I live here."

"O, Dawson's assistant said this was Pacey's address..."

"It is, we live together."

Just at that moment Pacey walks into the room. He says Joey's name and just at the moment he sees Andy and she comes running to him.

"PACEY!!!"

She wraps her arms around Pacey and holds on for what seems to be forever to Joey.

"McPhey! What are you doing here? I can't believe this!!!"

_All three of them sit in the living room. They go on for hours catching up; Andy tells them about her and what she is doing in Florence. They laugh about all the different jobs Pacey has had, how amazing it is that Dawson's dream has come true and how Joey graduated from Worthington and finally went to Paris. Joey is very tired and has to wake up early for work, so she decides she is going to go to sleep and allow them to continue talking. Joey walks over to Pacey to give him a kiss goodnight. Feeling awkward in front of Andy, Pacey gives Joey a quick kiss and Joey leaves the room. _

"Wow, Pacey it so good to see you! You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you a lot too Andy."

_There is a moment of silence as they both look at each other. Andy feels very much in love with Pacey as all the memories she has of them together come rushing into her mind. Pacey feels something for Andy too, but is so confused; he knows he loves Joey. _

"I've never stopped thinking about you, and during my darkest days you were the one thought that could put a smile on my face. Sometimes I think that you were the one true thing in my life. You were the one person that could make me forget about my life, my past and when I was with you, the only thing I thought about was us."

_Andy starts to cry and Pacey puts his arms around her. She rests her head on Pacey's chest and continues to cry. Pacey wants to take all of her pain away, but doesn't know what to say to her. Andy begins to fall asleep and Pacey laid awake thinking. Andy was the first person in his life that made him feel good about himself, made him feel like he wasn't a total screw up and was the first person he ever fell in love with. He remembered the pain he felt when he found out that Andy had feelings for someone else. And he remembers how good he felt when Andy would lay in his arms as if he was protecting her from the world. _

_The next morning Joey wakes up for work and turns around as she does every morning to watch Pacey as he sleeps, but this morning Pacey is not laying by her side. She remembers that Andy had come last night and gets out of bed and walks into the living room. Walking into the room, Joey sees Andy lying in Pacey's arms on the couch. Joey doesn't know what to think, she remembers when she went to kiss Pacey good night he did not kiss her like usual. She would never question Pacey's love for her, but can't forget that Andy was the first girl in his life and how much he did love her. _

_Joey gets dressed and leaves for work with tears in her eyes. _

_Pacey wakes up and sees Andy smiling at him. _

"Good morning Pacey."

"Good morning Andy."

"It's just like old times."

"Yeah it is."

_Andy leans in to kiss Pacey, she had been waiting for this moment for years and had played it over and over in her mind. Pacey looks into her eyes, but doesn't see Andy, he sees Joey. _

"Andy I can't do this, I'm in love with Joey."

_Andy just stands there speechless. She feels heartbroken inside. _

"Andy, I loved you and you mean so much to me. You changed me and saved me in so many ways. You were the first girl I loved, and seeing you has brought back all those memories. And I realized last night that you were the reason I found Joey. I was so angry and heartbroken when you left me, but that forced me to open my eyes and see Joey. I love Joey and I want to spend my life with her."

"I don't know what I was thinking, coming here after so many years and expecting you to just drop everything for me."

"McPhey, hundreds of men would stop what they are doing for you."

_All day Joey could not get the image of Pacey and Andy out of her mind. She remembered how when she was in college and Pacey wanted to get back together with her, but she said no, because she still had feelings for Eddie. She pushed Pacey out of her life so many times and was determined to never lose him again. _

"Pacey, I'm home."

"Jo I tried calling you all day, why wouldn't you pick up the phone?"

"Pacey, we have to talk..."

"Joey, No let me explain. I know you saw Andy and I asleep this morning, but you don't understand..."

"Pacey stop I'm tired of this..."

"Joey, please. I love you... Andy just needed someone to hold her, she was crying and..."

Joey softly says "Will you marry me?"

"...nothing happened between us.... wait wait, what did you just say?"

"Pacey, will you marry me?"

"Josephine Potter, did you just propose to me?"

"Yes I did"

"Well I don't know, I'm going to need sometime to think about this..."

"PACEY!"

"Joey, the answer is the same as it would have been 15 years ago and it will be the same 100 years from now. YES!"

_Pacey pulls Joey towards him as tears appeared in both of their eyes. He thought that Joey had never looked more beautiful than she did at the very moment; after years of running away from making a decision, at that moment, she knew she had made the right choice. _

_The End. _


End file.
